The invention relates to an annular filter element, in particular for gas filtration, for example, for an air filter, with a filter medium body, which in radial direction can be flowed through by the fluid to be cleaned, and with a central tube at the inner side of the filter medium body, wherein a support collar is connected to the central tube and is a carrier of a sealing element, wherein the end face of the support collar forms an axial support surface for a housing component.
Furthermore, the invention concerns a filter device with such a filter element. DE 10 2007 017 091 A1 discloses an annular filter element for an air filter of an internal combustion engine that comprises an annular filter medium body which is to be flowed through by the air in radial direction from the exterior to the interior and which is covered at its axial end faces by an end disk. The interior in the filter medium body is lined by a central tube comprising stays in axial direction and in circumferential direction and contributing to stabilization of the filter element. At an end face, the central tube comprises a support collar which is resting against the end disk and extends radially in outward direction. The support collar projects past the end disk in axial direction and is enveloped by a sealing material. At the axial end face of the support collar, a support stay extends in circumferential direction and absorbs axial sealing forces, which are exerted by an attached cover, and introduces them through radially offset stays into the central tube.
The invention has the object to configure an annularly closed filter element and a filter device with such a filter element with simple constructive measures in such a way that, in the region of the end face of the filter element, seal tightness between raw side and clean side is ensured over a long operating period.